


Gods and Monsters

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend is long gone, and there's new hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

White, crisp snow blanketed the ground, giving the cemetery an ethereal look. The odd splashes of colour, barely alive flowers, caught the eye, and Brian found he couldn't help but stare at each bloom he saw.  
  
Slowly, he turned his eyes to the grave in front of him - delicate white marble with glittering gold letters that shimmered in the dim light.  
  
The roses that Brian held began to cause pain as his hand tightened around the stalks. Thorns that hadn't been removed dug into his skin and the white snow became peppered with red. The tears welled up, mixing with the red hot anger that surged up.  
  
"They caught him."  
  
Brian's head shot up and he half turned.  
  
Jim stood, arms crossed, a loose flower hanging from his hand.  
  
"They did?"  
  
"He was at Will's... surrendered to Jack. He's locked up."  
  
"The bastard's going to die?" Brian stood, seemingly delighted by the demise of the killer.  
  
The twitching smile faded as Jim looked away.  
  
"Insanity plea. He's in the BSHCI. Alana and Chilton lied.”  
  
Brian found himself staring at the ground, tears dripping from his cheeks. A hand was on his cheek, and he looked up into Jim's soft, caring eyes.  
  
"He needs to die... Not just for what he did to Bev but for them all... He can't just..."  
  
Brian trailed off, choking on his tears as he found himself being guided to lean on the elder. Jim's arms looped around his waist, holding Brian close. A hand went through the dark brown hair and a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead.  
  
Brian looked up, only to find Jim's lips crashing against his own. They stood there, in a slightly awkward embrace before they broke apart.  
  
Jim shifted to turn Brian, laying his flower down on the soft mountain of frozen soil.  
  
"He'll pay for this. Karma's a bitch."  
  
Brian let his roses drop into the snow, and let his head rest against Jim's shoulder. They stood there, Brian forcing himself together, Jim forcing himself not to break.  
  
Hand in hand, they turned, knowing Bev would rest easier now Hannibal was caged.


End file.
